Cantarella
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: The Lady with no voice and her most prized possession. "Cantarella is a curious drug...is it not?" He will always be hers...yet she is already his... (Vocaloid inspired.)


**Summer's almost over and I made no attempt what so ever to write. Sorry. (But I had a part time job so….don't sue me)**

"My Lady."

Hikari's eyes rose from the worn out book cradled in her arms. She blinked, as if asking why she was being addressed.

"He has returned."

That was all that needed to be said. Her eyes widened. Closing the book with a forceful bang, she placed it on her desk before running out of the study. Rushing past butlers and maids, Lady Hikari ran until she reached the gates. Outstretching both her hands, she pushed the double oak doors.

There he was.

Hearing the doors opened, the man who had been attending to his horse now turned. His gentle smile nearly moved Hikari to tears.

"I have returned my Lady." He said, beginning to bow. However, two arms wrapping themselves around his body and a face being pressed into his shirt stopped him. He looked down at his Lady.

She hugged him, before pulling back and smiling. Her smile was radiant to him. It was a ray of light.

_"Welcome back Sir Riley_." His Lady mouthed.

XXXXX

_"I've missed this."_ Lady Hikari signed after she moved her white knight. She and Sir Riley had been engaging in a "friendly" game of chess. Riley smiled.

"Your chess skills have improved my Lady. I am impressed."

Hikari blushed. Sir Riley had been chatting about the adventures he had had whilst traveling for her father. She enjoyed his company and had deeply missed it while he was away.

"However, you are still much too careful. I can see that you are trying to protect your king rather than try to attack mine."

Hikari pouted before signing her response.

_"At least I did not lose my queen."_

A chuckle from Riley. "Yes, I was caught off guard," he said, glancing at his black queen that was now in Hikari's possession. "But I feel she has made a…worthy sacrifice." And with that, he moved his pawn one space up.

"Check mate my Lady."

Hikari's eyes widened. She stared down at the chessboard, and then slowly moved her gaze up to Riley. His smile still remained on his face.

"I do believe that this is my win. See what happens when you are too careful my Lady?"

XXXXX

"These roses are a beautiful shade of white. My Lady"

Hikari blushed. Today, she and Sir Riley were taking a stroll in the large gardens of the mansion. The white roses, which before had been hiding in their buds, were now fully in bloom. Their petals seemed to reflect the innocence of the gardener who had planted them.

"You've taken care of them well my Lady." Riley said approvingly.

Embarrassed, Lady Hikari signed,

_"Only after your careful instructions Sir Riley."_

"My instructions? My Lady, you would have known what to do even without my help. All I did was give you encouragement." His smile lessened a bit. "You are so naïve my Lady. So careful." His voice softened near the end and his smile was now replaced by a somewhat painful expression. An expression that felt foreign to Hikari

Confused, she gave Riley a questioning look that seemed to ask if anything was wrong.

"Nothing my Lady," Riley answered hurriedly. Breaking eye contact, he turned his head towards another bush of roses. Silence followed. Lady Hikari followed Riley's gaze, unsure of what to do.

"Your coming of age is approaching, yes my Lady?" Sir Riley asked out of the blue.

Though his face was not turned towards hers, Lady Hikari nodded.

"I see," Sir Riley said, as if sensing her answer. "You are already that age…"

His voice slipped, as if he was whispering the last part more to himself than to her.

XXXXX

Lady Hikari wrote line after line of words on the fine piece parchment paper. She had been neglecting her work during the day and as a result was forced to do it late into the night. Sir Riley had been a distraction to her ever since he had returned. However, he was a well-needed distraction. Before his return, her everyday felt like a countdown. Now, as long as she could spend these last few days with him, she did not mind working late.

She was unaware though that even now in the darkness of the night, he was watching her.

He watched as Hikari picked up the now completed document, her head dipping a little. He frowned.

"If you are tired rest." He spoke. Surprised, Hikari jerked her head up. Her finger slipped, slicing through the parchment and creating a small cut.

"I-I'm sorry." Riley apologized, entering the study. "I did not mean to alarm you."

Hikari shook her head, as if saying it was not his fault. Her cut finger dripped with a few small drops of blood, each threatening to slide from her finger onto the finished document below it.

Sir Riley stared. "It seems that I have caused you pain." His voice sounded apologetic.

Reaching out and taking her small, wondered finger, he gently pressed it against his mouth. When he saw that Hikari made no move to stop him, he opened his mouth and licked the blood off.

He heard a gasp and then felt Hikari hand retract. A look of confusion and shock had crossed over Hikari's face. Gasping again, she pushed past him and ran out of the study.

"Much to careful." Riley muttered to himself. "Yet…open."

XXXXX

"The tea is ready my Lady…my Lady?"

Hikari looked up, her gaze meeting that of Sir Riley. She blushed, turning her head away. Riley smiled. He gently brought his face closer to hers. A small gasp from Hikari.

"Is all well my Lady?"

She nodded quickly, causing Riley to emanate a small chuckle.

"It has been too long since we last had tea together my Lady." He whispered. His soft breath tickled Hikari, causing her to blush even more. If he noticed, he did not comment on it. He only brought his face closer to hers.

"When was the last time? I supposed it was when I was nothing more than a butler to my Lady." He said, leaning further in as he placed his hand over hers, covering it completely.

"Nothing more than a human toy…am I right my Lady?" This statement was said in a soft whisper, dangerously closed to Lady Hikari.

Confused and embarrassed, Hikari closed her eyes and shook her head. She felt hot and her heart beat painfully fast.

"Is that so?" the voice of Riley seemed to tease her in her darkness. She felt his hot breath retract and heard him taking steps to the other side of the table.

"A toast then?" His voice was now farther away. Hikari opened her eyes. She saw his smiling face.

"A toast to my dear, dear Lady Hikari." He said as she raised his teacup.

Giving a nervous nod, Hikari raised hers and clinked it against his.

XXXXXX

"My dear…dear Lady Hikari."

Riley cradled the limp body in his arms. The sleeping face of his Lady gazed up at him, unaware of what would happen next.

"So beautiful…. so pure…so careful."

He pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I am yours my Lady."

XXXXXX

When Hikari awoke, she found herself in the garden. Head throbbing, body aching, she rose unsteadily.

"You are awake my Lady."

A voice came from behind her, turning she saw none other than Riley, arms crossed, leaning against the post of the veranda. He smiled, as if nothing was wrong.

"Interesting choice my Lady, creating a maze in my absence. What if I had gotten lost in it?"

As he spoke, he approached Hikari. Soon the distance between them was closed. Again, her heart began beating faster and she felt tense. Tenser than before. Tenser than when they had had tea.

Yet…

"I suppose I should educate you now." He muttered, taking Hikari's face in one of his hands. He smiled at how still she was. Not squirming, not flinching, Hikari remained standing still.

"Cantarella…. you have heard of it before have you not?"

Lady Hikari nodded.

"A curious drug is it not? Curious indeed."

He leaned in closer and closer to her face. She made no response, only looking into his eyes. Her face was red though. Very red.

"Once you take it, everyone thinks you have…. passed on."

He pressed his lips against hers. She did not resist. She did not step back. She did not push.

She only pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

"I love you my Lady." He said, when they finally pulled apart. "With all my heart, I love you. Yet…." His hand dropped from her chin. It now lay clenched in a fist against himself.

"I am told that you are to be someone else's." His eyes narrowed. "It that true my Lady? Are you to be served by another?"

Hikari nodded. Her countdown was nearly done. Soon, she would be….married.

Riley's fist shook. Angrily, he raised both hands and clasped Lady Hikari's shoulders tightly. She winced in pain.

"I am a man my Lady, I do not being strung along."

Pushing her until her back was to the veranda, he again kissed her. This time forcefully.

"I am yours my Lady." His eyes were now cloudy with what Hikari thought was desperation. "I am yours…there is no one else who will belong to you but me!" He shouted.

Silence followed as Riley's gaze lingered on hers.

Then, Hikari shook her head.

She looked into her eyes and mouthed,

_"I am yours."_

Surprised, Riley was caught off guard. His eyes fell to the ground and his grip slackened.

"Of course…. my Lady." He said. Raising his gaze again, he smiled.

"Of course."

XXXXX

The servants dressed in black. The ladies wept, dampening anything that was in their hands. The men stood stone faced, shaking their heads. Everyone gazed at the coffin of the late Lady Hikari as it burned in the fire.

Sir Riley stood behind, watching, before turning around and walking. With his Lady gone, he was no longer needed. He walked out of the mansion, past the gardens, and past the gates. He walked until he was at the edge of town. The mansion was now nothing more than a distant dream.

"It seems my services are no longer required." He said. "I suppose that means you are no longer "my Lady" correct?"

A figure approached, hood covering her face. Smiling, Riley raised his hand pulled it down.

"You are now my Hikari. My most precious light."

Hikari smiled up at him. She nodded before approaching him and, standing her toes, gently kissed him.

Yes, she was no longer a Lady. Yes, he was no longer hers. She was his. Forever and always.

**Tada! Cantarella is one of the best Vocaloid songs out there. It fits Riley and Hikari so well too!**

**On a side note, is this what they call yandere boyfriend?**


End file.
